The Aftermath : Falling
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Carly can't go back home after what happened at the House of Wax. She convinces her brother to go and visit some old friends. What happens when they both find themselves falling for the other brother and sister duo? NickOC. CarlyOc. Crossover Stay Alive
1. The Arrival

When Carly and Nick return after their traumtic experience Carly finds that she can't go back home because it would be to hard. After some persuading she fianlly gets Nick to agree to go and visit some friends for two weeks. What happens when Carly finds herself falling for someone unlikely? And what happens when Nick finds himself in love with someone he would have never thought? Watch these two twins battle geting over the events that happened over that week and falling in love.

Story does include Stay Alive characters but lets pretend the Stay Alive movie never happened. Just the characters.

* * *

The two twins sat in the office. Both staring at the wall as if nothing was going on around them. Phones rang, papers crowded the desks. People ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Fax machines went off and computers were being tapped at. All in all it was complete chaos. But the brother and sister seemed to be unfazed by it all.

The boy sits there. His buzzed head and chiseled chest both covered by his black hoodie. His blue eyes flooded with anger and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He was still n a state of shock about what had managed to happen in the time span of 3 days. He just went to go and enjoy a game with some…er…well friends. And all of them except for him and his sister were killed. Not only that but he had to fight off two psychos. And now the two of them were being questioned like they were the criminals.

The girl sits there. Her brown reddish hair clung to her face as the sweat beaded on her forehead. Her blue eyes were pooled over with sadness. The white wife beater clung to her body like a second skin but she hardly noticed. She had lost him. Her love. He was killed and she had done nothing to stop it. Of course she didn't know at the time. But she should have. She should've stayed with him. And not three of her other friends were gone as well. The pain from her losses overtook the pain of her lost finger.

"I'm not going back." She whispers. He voice is so low that her brother almost doesn't hear her. But he does and he snaps his head to look at her. His face now adorns a look of confusion. "Home. I'm not going back home." She repeated when she feels her brother's confused eyes on her. However, she never once turns to look at him.

"Damn Carly. Don't do this. You're going home. You have to. Mom and dad are going to wonder. And we have the funerals." His voice comes out sharp and she can hear the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nick…I…I just can't. The funerals aren't until two weeks from now. And I just can't go back." Carly says as tears cloud her eyes. She can't go back home. Everything reminds her of him.

"So what Carly? Huh? What now? We have no other place to go and no money to waste on a hotel for two weeks. Let alone any transportation." Nick said as his eyes hardened and he looked at his sister. At first Carly just sits there. Not saying anything. She just stares at the wall. And then she utters out a single word.

"October."

"What?" Nick asks not completely sure of what Carly's talking about.

"October. Remember her. I used to hang out with her until we were five and then she moved away. She took over her grandma's café." Carly said as she finally turned her head and looked at her brother. Her eyes now filled with hope.

"You mean geeky October? The one who had like glasses and one eyebrow? Phin's twin sister?" Nick questioned as his old best friend popped into his head. He remembers Phineus and his sister October.

"Yeah. We can go visit her until the funerals. I'm sure she doesn't mind and you could always go off with Phin. I'm almost positive he still lives with October." Carly says hoping her brother would agree to her plan. She missed October. And although the two of them kept in touch through a series of letters, seeing her face-to-face would be better. Plus October handled death better than anyone else she knew.

"I don't know Carly. I mean do you really wanna go back and see her?" Nick asked not really thrilled with the idea of seeing October again. Yes he and Phin had been close but Nick and October rarely got along with eachother when they were little. Carly nodded her head excitedly. But before Nick could give his final answer the officer strolled into the office once again.

"So now that I have both of your stories and both of you have been checked out. I think its safe to say you two can head home now. But before you go I heavily recommend counseling. It's going to take awhile to recover from this traumatic experience and talking to someone will help you guys out a lot." The officer informed the two while he walked around his desk and threw some papers down. Carly nodded her head slowly in understanding and Nick just sneered at the man. "Great now that that's settled. Do you two know exactly where you're heading?" The officer asked in a kind voice as he looked at Carly. Carly turned to look at her brother pleadingly. Nick looked straight into the officer's eyes.

"New Orleans."

HOUSEOFWAX

Four hours later the two twins found themselves in front of _Orleans Café._ From where they stood outside it looked like it was pretty empty and no one was in there. They almost mistaked it to be closed but from the sign turned to say _open _they knew it wasn't closed. Carly was the first to make a move. She gradually moved to the door and opened it. The bell chimed as the twins stepped inside the café and they could now see a girl behind the counter. Her back faced to them.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Her raspy voice called not bothering too turn and see who it was. Nick and Carly moved over to a table and sat quietly. "What can I get you guys to-" the girl froze mid sentence when she stepped out from behind the counter and saw who was sitting at the table. "Carly?!" She asked excitedly as she jumps up and down. Carly looked up at the girl confused before her eyes got wide.

"October?" Carly asked just as excited. The girl nodded head fiercely and opened her arms for a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe its you! Come give me a hug girlie!" October yelled as she spread her arms wider. Carly quickly stood up from her seat and tan into October's open arms. October hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure this is the same October Bantum I was friend with? Gosh look at you. You've changed." Carly said as she pulled away from the hug and looked over October.

And it was true. The once awkward little girl had grown into her looks. Growing up October was never really considered beautiful. She wore huge coke bottle glasses and had one huge eyebrow that went across her forehead. October would always wear her black hair in two pigtails. Now October was undeniably gorgeous. Her black hair hung around her shoulders and her bangs hung in her face. But you could still see her emerald green eyes. Her once chubby small body had grown almost into a goddess like form. Very toned yet curvy at the same time. Two huge dimples imprinted her face. And she was just a stunning young lady now.

"Yes it is me. When I was like ten I discovered exercise and let's just say I did a complete 360 of myself." October said with a huge smile on her face. Carly let out a small laugh at her friends words and hugged her again. "Oh but no offense you look like as hot mess Carly Jones." October whispered in her ear.

"None taken. I've been through some things lately and yeah I'll tell you about it in a minute." Carly said as she pulled away from the hug and gave October a half smile. October looked at her friend concerned and nodded her head in understanding. "But until then come say hi." Carly said as she started off towards her table where Nick was watching the two of them. October gave her friend a confused look but followed her anyways.

"October Bantum." Nick said with a small smirk overtaking his features. He had to admit October was quite the hottie now. October looked at Nick confused for a minute before a look of realization overtook her facial features.

"No shit. Nick Jones." October said as she walked over to him. She leaned down and gave him a small hug, which he returned. "I would've expected you to be in jail already." October said as she pulled away and looked down at Nick. Nick let out a small laugh at this.

"Oh October always the thinker. But I'm two steps ahead of you I just got out of jail." Nick told her matter of factly as she October sat down across from him and next to Carly. October raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" October asked.

"Stealing a car." Nick answered with a small shrug.

"Well looks like my beliefs in you are true." October said with a small smile. At that moment a boy with a beanie type hat came out of the back mumbling to himself about something.

"Dickheads said their coming tomorrow." Phin sang as he passed October. October rolled her eyes and stood up. Before Phin could get far she grabbed into his arm and brought him over to her.

"Don't be rude and say hi." October said as she looked at Phin in a warning type of way.

"To who?" Phin asked giving her a confused look. October nodded her head towards Nick and Carly who were watching the two of them in amusement.

"You remember Carly and Nick. Or Nicky Nick as you liked to call him." October said as she let go of her brother's arm. Phin looked over at the two who were sitting down and examined them for a moment before a huge smile overcame his face.

"You're fucking me. It really is Nick Jones." Phin said as he pushed past his sister and walked toward the table. Carly and October exchanged looks. October rolled her eyes and Carly let out a small laugh.

"Phin Bantum. Man I haven't seen you in years." Nick said as he got up and him and Phin exchanged a manly hug.

"I know. Ain't never heard of a fucking phone." Phin said as they pulled away from their small hug and looked at eachother. Nick let out a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Phin turned and looked at Carly and his smile turned brighter. "What's up mama?" Phin asked using his usual greeting to women. October rolled her eyes at her brother for the fifth time and pushed his face in the other direction.

"Not interested Phin." October said as she sat back down next to Carly.

"Hey Phin." Carly let out a small smile as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't get any ideas Phineus. It's called being nice." October said as she saw Phin let out a wicked smile. Carly pulled away from the hug and looked at October weirdly for a minute before she took her seat up next to her. Phin grabbed a seat and sat with them at the table much to the dismay of his twin sister.

"So not that I'm not glad to see you but what the fuck are you doing here?" Phin asked earning a hit from October. Phin rubbed the back of his head where he got hit and glared at October. "Seriously, who treats their brother like that?" Phin asked October.

"Somebody with an idiot for a brother." October answered simply before she looked back at her friends. "What Phineus is trying to say is what brings you guys here?" October said in a calm voice. Carly and Nick looked at eachother apprehensively for a moment.

"Tell them."


	2. The Story

October Bantum isn't your typical best friend girl next door. Her and Carly had known eachother for as long as they could remember. She had always been the geeky one of the two. Always worried about teacups and Barbies. But aside from that she was very blunt and didn't keep anything important from people who needed to know. She was always arguing with her twin Phin Bantum And Nick was the main reason for this. When they were younger Nick always used to tease October about her looks. From this Phin started to do the same. This caused October and Nick to have a mutual hatred for eachother. But when the four friends were all five Phin and October's parents died in a horrible car accident. The set of younger twins were then forced to move to New Orleans with their grandmother. Because October had always been close with her father this caused her dark and downward spiral. Carly and October has still kept in touch with eachother after that. When they were ten the two of them decided it was time for a visit. October came down and visited with Phin for a week and by that time the girl was completely Goth. After their small visit the girls kept in touch less and less. October started with drugs and alcohol at the age of eleven. And the last time her and Carly had talked was when October's grandmother died about three and a half year ago when they were seventeen. After that October gave up the drugs and started to run their grandmother's business. And her younger brother by a minute and a half became her whole world.

Phineus _Phin_ Bantum was just your typical joker. Like Carly and October, he and Nick had known eachother since before they could remember and were the best of friends. Phin always had something funny to say about everything and never really let anything get him down. When his parents died Phin had to take on the challenge of being the happy twin everyday. It took its toll and at the tender age of fifteen he started on drugs to mask his misery and keep up his façade. Phin had always been the closer one to their grandmother so when she passed away Phin took a turn for the worse. Although he kept up his humor it became almost dark. He locked himself in his room for hours with drugs and playing boring video games as October liked to call them. His jokes about his sister also became cruder but he became more protective of her at the same time, which confused most people. But he was happy as long as October was part of his life.

"So we were on our way to that huge college football game that everyone was going wild about. It was I, Nick, my boyfriend Wade, and our three friends Dalton, Blake, and Paige." Carly started after she got the okay from Nick to tell them what happened. "And Blake well he said he had found this shortcut that would save us an hour. Well the shortcut he had found was blocked and it was late and everyone was tired and we had to get up early in the morning to start up again. So we decided to call it a night and we ended up camping out in the middle of nowhere. Well we ended up waking up late and we had to get a move on. And that's when Wade discovered his fan belt had busted. Wade and I hitched a ride with some freak to a nearby town called Ambrose while the rest of the made their way to the game. Well we got to the town, the freak dropped us off and so on and so forth. We found the guy who owned to only gas station in town at a funeral and he said to wait for him. We went to this weird house of wax building that was literally all made out of wax. After exploring for a while we decided to head back to the gas station. We got the fan belt or whatever and Wade had to use the bathroom. He never returned and we later would find out that he was murdered." Carly told October and Phin as tears sprung to her eyes. After mentioning the Wade dying part she completely broke down and started to cry.

"Oh baby no." October gasped as she moved closer to Carly and took her sobbing friends in her arms. She couldn't believe what had happened to Carly and it was the only the beginning of the story. She knew there had to be a lot more because Carly was messed up pretty bad. Actually both Carly and Nick were pretty bad. Carly had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms and October had noticed her finger was missing but wasn't going to mention it until Carly did. And Nick well Nick was just cut up all over the place and had blood everywhere on him. October also had noticed some dried up blood on his jeans but figured it was probably from his many cuts.

"Well…. finish the story." Phin ushered on after about two minutes of Carly sobbing. Both Nick and October looked at him and glared. October wondered how her brother could be so inconsiderate at times.

"Sweetie don't listen to him. You don't have to finish telling us if you don't want to." October said as her gaze turned from hard to soft when she shifted her glance to Carly.

"No its okay." Carly said shaking her head. The least she could do was tell them why she turned up suddenly. She owed them that much.

"No. It's obviously still fresh and hard on you. When your ready to tell us then tell us. But for now we don't have to know. Now do you guys need a place to stay or what?" October asked as she soothed Carly down from her crying but looked at Nick.

"Yeah. It's going to be hard to go back." Nick nodded his head in answer. He had never witnessed the kind side of October but then again he had never really done anything to see that side of her. October nodded. After a couple more minutes Carly pulled away and wiped her eyes with a small smile. October smiled and got up. Carly shot her a confused look.

"Oh lemme just grab my jacket and finish up some things real quick and then we can leave." October explained when she saw the look Carly shot her.

"Oh no we can wait around until you close up the café later on. We don't have anywhere to go." Carly said shaking her head at October. She felt bad for just storming in like this and making the two twins drop everything for her. And she certainly didn't want October and Phin to lose business.

"Nonsense. Our regulars will survive one night without us." October said with a friendly wink. But before she walked away though she leaned down and grabbed Phin by the chin. "And you. Don't be such an ass." October said pointing a finger in her brother's face. Carly and Nick both suppressed back laughs as October walked away leaving a very sulky Phin behind.

HOUSEOFWAX

After October had finished up some last minute things at the café and closed it up (With no help from Phin who was more worried on catching up with his old best friend Nick.) The four of them headed to October and Phin's apartment, which was only ten minutes away from the café.

"Well this is it." October exclaimed as soon as they walked into the apartment. It was small and only had the basic rooms to it but it was homey. And very October and Phin with dark pictures hanging on the wall and video games lying all over the place. "I know its not much but its home." October finished with a small shrug as she took off her black leather jacket and threw it on the black couch.

"No it's nice. Thank you." Carly said as she nodded her head and looked around the small living room Phin and Nick pushed past them both and quickly made their way to sit on the couch.

"Well as you can see this is the living room. The kitchen is right through that door. Bathroom and bedrooms are down the hall." October explained as she pointed toward each room. Carly nodded in understanding. "The fridge is stock full of food and beer. And well yeah just make yourself at home." October smiled and had to hold back a laugh when Nick jumped up and ran to the kitchen for a beer. Phin following closely behind him. October could already tell those two were going to be trouble.

"Ummmm…October." Carly said as she looked down at herself. She didn't want to ask October for clothes but she kind of felt uncomfortable in her blood covered white wife beater she took from her brother earlier that week. October looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Oh right. Lemme give you some clothes and you can take a shower. Phin! Let Nick borrow some of your clothes." October said as her brother and Nick entered the room carrying beers.

"It's cool. I'm fine in the clothes I have on." Nick said quickly as he took a swig of his beer. October gave Nick a disgusted look and Carly looked at her brother with a _behave_ look on her face. "Okay I'll wear his clothes but dude none of those fruity tight tops you have." Nick said as he pointed toward Phin who had sat back down. Phin looked at his sister wickedly and nodded. October rolled her eyes and turned to lecture Carly out of the room when Phin's voice stopped her.

"Ay sis. What are we going to do about rooms?" Phin asked. October turned to look at her brother.

"Shit I forgot about that." October said snapping her fingers. "Well…Nick can take your room. You sleep on the couch and if Carly doesn't mind her and I can just share my room." October suggested with a smile.

"No way! Look I'll wear his clothes but I draw the line at sleeping in his bed. That's not just not cool." Nick said looking up at October and Carly shaking his head.

"Nick…" Cary said in a warning tone.

"No. S'alright." October stopped Carly by shaking her head. "What do you suggest we do the Nick?" October asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I'll take the couch. Phin takes his own damn room. And you and my twin can take your room. Sound good?" Nick asked looking pointedly at October.

"I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch." October chuckled as she ran a hand through her black hair. Nick smirked.

"You're not making me because I want to." Nick answered back. Carly rolled her eyes. She knew if October and Nick kept this up then it was going to be a long trip.

"You know Carly other then getting taller and going bald your brother really hasn't changed at all. He's still stubborn as hell and doesn't accept when people try and help him out." October said as she made her way toward her room.

"You know I really wish I could say the same thing about you but it's obvious you're not the same person at all." Nick yelled back at her only to be met with a slamming door.

"Be nice." Carly mouthed to her brother before she followed October into her room.

HOUSEOFWAX

Carly sat on October's bed freshly showered and staring down at her missing finger. In one weekend she had went from having a boyfriend, being healthy and on her way to a bright future to having her boyfriend brutally murdered, a missing finger and bruised up body and not even sure of what she was going to do with her life anymore. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called quietly. A moment later October entered the room and gave her a small smile.

"Hey I brought you some food. I figured you would be hungry after everything." October said gently as she put a plate of spaghetti in front of Carly o the bed.

"Thanks October." Carly said with a small smile as she looked down at the food and grabbed the fork October had brought with it.

"Your welcome. And look I'm sorry for this. I know the apartment is small and not enough room for four people but after grandma died I couldn't afford the mortgage and it was only me and Phin for so long so I just bought the smallest apartment at the cheapest price." October apologized as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Carly.

"Don't apologize. You didn't even have to let us stay but you did. And if were a burden on you at all then you can just send us away." Carly said as she took a bite of the food. October had always been a good cook and the food felt like heaven to Carly since she hadn't eaten in days.

"No. I missed you Carly. And plus Nick and Phin are having their own little reunion fest with beer and video games in the living room after Nick gets done with his shower so those two should be out of our hair." October smiled as she let out a small shrug.

"Oh speaking of the boys. I'm sorry about the whole Nick thing earlier. He's been an ass ever since he got out of jail. It's nothing personal." Carly apologized feeling bad about her brother and his antics earlier.

"Carly don't apologize. I'm already used to Nick being an ass and believe me it started way long before he even went to jail." October mumbled as she moved up closed to Carly. Carly let out a small laugh. "But enough about Nick the ass. What's been up with you girly? I mean besides dead boyfriends." October said once she saw the flash of sadness pass over Carly's face.

"Nothing really. Life." Carly answered with a small shrug as she started to play with her food.

"Come on. Any good things happen with you?" October said rolling her eyes and nudging Carly's side. She didn't want Carly to dwell over the bad things that had happened. Even if they were still fresh. That and she missed her best friend and wanted to see what was up with her.

"Well I got this job internship at IN STYLE magazine." Carly informed October shyly as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh my gosh Carly! That's awesome! When do you start? Where is it? Tell me all about it." October started firing off questions as soon as she heard the news. She always knew Carly had a lot of potential to make something out of her life. And so did Nick. He was just to damn stubborn to realize it.

"It's New York and I don't really think I'm going to take it. I mean I was actually talking to Wade about it that weekend but you see how things turned out." Carly said as she shook her head. Truth was the only real reason she wanted to move to New York with Wade so that he could take their relationship to the next and more serious step by proposing. Nothing in New York would have been keeping him from that.

"Oh no baby girl. Don't let that keep you from pursuing your dreams. People kill for something like that. Don't give it up Carly. And if Wade is as good a man as you made him out to be then I know he would have wanted you to take the job also. He wouldn't want you to give it all up because of this." October said as she took Carly into a one armed hug. She hated how this all affected her best friend. Usually October was the dark one and Carly was trying to cheer her up and now the tables were turned. And October had her fair share of deaths but she always just closed up like Carly was doing right now. She didn't know how to cheer some one up from something like this. "Listen I'm going to let you sleep for awhile and I'm going to go watch those boys we call our twins. You think about what I said though. You have the potential Carly. Don't give it up." October whispered giving Carly a kiss on the forehead before she climbed off the bed and walked out the room.


End file.
